


“ffffuucuckkckc” (AKA Redemption Orgy)

by ratatouille_senses_are_tingling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto, No. 6 - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Theyre in a sewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratatouille_senses_are_tingling/pseuds/ratatouille_senses_are_tingling
Summary: A fateful meeting in a sewer will change these men's lives... forever.(A trash fic made by my group of (tipsy hehe) friends. Its fun i swear)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Rat Meets World

**Author's Note:**

> There are typos kept in to keep the artistic flow. We wanted to keep our art as raw as possible. 
> 
> Yaoi. Don't like dont read smh

Chapter 1 – Rat Meets World

Out of the swere, comes a rat, filgihty yet willing. He llooks behind him, but no one is there. What happened int aht dark tunnel so long ago?

Sasuke removed the rat from his jouth. Hw held it by its tail and sucked his whiskers one by one. They had met in the sewer months ago. Was it love? Lust? Or something more? They were both filled with shit, filth, and rage. Was that why they were drawn to each other? L pondered this, as he crouched by the pooplines.

Holy shit.

Nezumi; here he comes. He swaggers…

“Buncha fuckin rat fuckers all of you.”

“That;s not surprising,” said Sasuke, sucking the last whisker. He got ot the end of the tail.

_Squish._

_Squish._

“Wheres his seventh?.. His eighth??”

What was he solding in his ninth tentacle.

Squart.

He saunters up, dick in tecntcale.

“They call me Squartward…That’s what they call me.”

The rat, freshly clean from the Sasuke-suck down, jumped to the podium he had set up in the sewer. He taos n the mic twice.

“Is this thing on?”

Squidward says “It is now.”

Shit leaves Sasuke’s ass, and the more thought comes to his brain. (That;s why he’s always crouched.)

He thinks…. (heesa thinks.=) Rat 2020.

“I have been pondering about where Squartwardw tentnacles have been all night.”

He finaly gets up…

The ratr at the poduum, gets up. L at Sassuke, uots his hand hon him. (His shiitty shit-covered hand.) L reaches into his nouth and sniff.

“Yep, smells like a sewer rat.”

The faltuelence, all the farts in the sewer catch on fire.

“I’m here bitches. WHERES THE AVATAT?”

“He left years ago, your’re too late.”

“Well, if Ratatar is gone, one of you will have to make do.”

To be continued..d....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko just joined!!! what

“I think the rat should go up Nezumi’s ass.”

“Yeah,” asid Squartward, “he already walks around like somethings up there.”

“Tell em Squiartward,” said Zuko.

Neumi immedatiaely rips his pants off, and rips a loud farty-fart. The rat, intrigued by the scent, finally gets off his poduum.

“Oh baby,” thinks the rat.=, “those farty shirtty juices.”

The night was long…

..... to be continued?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long night..

Squidward’s tentacle dick gets rippepd off… but who did it? It’s not, stinky anymore??

Zuko… Angry, but whilling to be loved.

Squidward, rithing: “MY DICK FELL OFF MY DICK FELL OFF”

“CHIDORI,” said Sauske, chewing ono his own dick, “Kakaishi taught me this… /No wait, this is self taught jujitsu. I call it,. CALAMARI.”

“I can’t go back,” said Sausek. He chidoris Squidwards whole body.

Suddenly there’s a rubmel from above the city. They smell that good DICK calamari SMELL,

“If not for his good calamari stank,… (???)

(Latin)

But suddenly….Though that they have lived… One has died. Is this not the circle fo life? Is this not.. erotic? A circular fart… A circular ife.

Poof.

Poof.P

Poof.

Only in the distance could they hear Squdwards (>)

Each step they took into the swere and the dookie, they were reminded of Suqidwardf.

They were happy to have eaten him, but now who would they be happy to suck off?

Neumi, just like the pied -piper, called in all the rats, dirty and erect.

Sasuke immediastly burst into falems, turned on by all potential of the rats whiskers.

“NO,” said Zuko and L at the same time. Wtihout anyone knownigm , they walked closer together,, and rats squirmed up their asses.

“Do I smell……… Love?”

“Get it together boys, we HAVE. To get these rats togherere.”

to be continued>


	4. CHapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter >>>

(Flash forward to just rat alone.) (Enter,

He recalled these fond memories of his youth, da boys. And they would all be here today, save squiwdard, if not for ratpocalypse. They fucked themselves to death.

Bowever, tho tragic, Mr. Rat was the only survivier, yet he was at pieace with it. He could still smell Squidwardks dick, and felt happiness and love.

The new rats who entered that sewer were different. Changed. All because they learned how to eat ASS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u made it this far xoxo thank u


End file.
